


Safe Me From My Ex

by chatonbiru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonbiru/pseuds/chatonbiru
Summary: Junhoe got ditched by Hanbin in middle of a party.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Safe Me From My Ex

Loud music, dancing body, and alcohol. Perfect combination to get through the night. Koo Junhoe sat down on one of the sofa that was provided. His right hand was holding a whiskey glass while his eyes are busy scanning the crowd. His friend supposed to be here since thirty minutes ago. Junhoe grumbled as he failed to spot his friend. Now he wasn’t sure what to do. He was bad at socializing with strangers and he came because his friend invited him to come. Without his friend he was clueless on what to do. He groaned as he made mental note to kick Hanbin ass later for not showing up.

The tall man decided to get up and left his spot. He decided to walks around the dance floor. Cursed under his breath as he spot his friend (that promised to accompany him) was busy wooing some random tall blonde man. Junhoe rolled his eyes. Of course, he shouldn’t be surprised. That’s the main reason Hanbin came to this party in the first place. He definitely gonna kick his ass.

Because he got ditched for a random stranger Junhoe decided to walks to the other way of the dance floor. Big mistake. His corner eyes caught a familiar sight that he didn’t want to see. Not today. He spent the whole year to move on. Meeting his ex was just gonna made him sad. He doesn’t want his day to be ruined.

Junhoe eyes quickly looked for a hiding spot. He was so focused on getting away and not realizing the person he tried to avoid was standing next to him. He felt a light tap on his back. He spun around quickly and felt an instant regrets by doing so. A small frame man with a light pink hair and sweet smile stood in front of him, Kim Jinhwan. He panicked.

“Hi, it’s been awhile.” The small man started the conversation. His tone was soft and tender. Junhoe missed it so much.

“Y-yeah….” The only word Junhoe managed to say. He scratched the back of his neck trying to think the best way to get out of this situation.

“So, How’s life been treating you, lately?” Jinhwan still tried to keep the conversation to Junhoe discomfort.

“Fine, I guess?” Junhoe really wanted to ranaway. The softness that radiates from his ex was driving him nuts. It ached his heart.

“Jinhwan-hyung, there you are!” An unfamiliar voice gained both of their attention. A black haired figure walked to them with two glass of cocktail in his hand. Junhoe assumed the person was his ex new boyfriend or at least someone he tried to get under his skin. Their eyes met and the blonde guy asked Jinhwan while pointing at the tall man which made him a lot more uncomfortable.

“Oh, this is Junhoe, my friend. Junhoe, this is Donghyuk my boyfriend.” Junhoe bit his lips as he heard the word ‘friend and boyfriend' in one sentence. He wasn’t wrong about Donghyuk. Jinhwan probably did like cute man more than some awkward person like him.

“Nice to meet you!” Donghyuk smiled as he extended his hand to shake hand which Junhoe took awkwardly.

“Anyway, are you here with someone? You didn’t came here with Hanbin didn’t you? If you did it seems he already ditched you. I saw him with a guy near the dance floor earlier.” Jinhwan finally addressed the elephant in the room. Junhoe wasn’t taken aback by the question. He was prepared for that one. Not really.

“Well, i—”

“He is with me!” Suddenly a man came and hugged Junhoe by the waist. Junhoe looked at him and was confused because he didn’t know the person. He quickly nodded when the man asked him to play along.

“Uh, yeah, This is my boyfriend" Junhoe tried to sound proud. He grinned at the stranger, hoping he didn’t seem so awkward while doing it.

“The names is Jiwon but I preferred to be called Bobby.” Bobby grinned widely.

“Nice to meet you Bobby. I’m Jinhwan and this is my boyfriend, Donghyuk.” Jinhwan said as they shook their hands.

After a little talk Bobby excused both of him and Junhoe. Then he pulled Junhoe away from them to the corner of the room. The taller man finally sigh in relief that he finally got out from that situation. He sat down on the empty sofa there.

“Sorry to act like that, but it seem you needed a hand back there.” Bobby sat down next to him. A frown formed on his lips because he felt bad for act as he pleases.

“No, that’s okay. I needed to get out from there anyway. So, thank you.” Junhoe shook his head and looked at the man.

“Your welcome!” Bobby smiled brightly. Junhoe rubs the back of his neck unable to said anything else.

“Wait here.” Bobby stood up and left Junhoe alone. The taller man suddenly felt a little upset that his hero left him. He secretly hoped Bobby will come back and didn’t ditch him. After encountering Jinhwan he certainly doesn’t want to be alone.

Bobby came back with two glass of whiskey on his hands. He handed one to Junhoe which the other accepted gladly. For few minutes they sat there just enjoying the music and drinks they had in their hand. Bobby seems to wanting to asked something but debating wether he should say it or not. Considering they just met and asking something so personal was rude.

After debating he decided to ask, “So, who is that pink haired guy and why did he made you uncomfortable?”

Junhoe almost chocked on his drink, it’s not like he didn’t expect the question but he thought Bobby wouldn’t try to pry on it.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer it.” Bobby quickly said as he seen the surprised look on the taller man face.

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you..” Junhoe bottomed his drink. Hoping the alcohol will help him not cry while telling the sad life of his story.

Junhoe took a deep breath. He turned his head to face Bobby. He started telling the story how he met Jinhwan and how they ended up like this.

Junhoe and Jinhwan met because the blind date that was set up by Hanbin few years ago. They don’t need a long time to get along. Turned out that they actually have a lot similarities. Jinhwan was also a very soft and warm person. Although sometimes he was a very sensitive person and they always get into a big arguments over small thing. But, Junhoe loved him nonetheless. Jinhwan warmed his heart. It was a happy story.

Like Junhoe said, they had a lot in common. They did jiujitsu together. They like the same genre of music. They like singing so they go to karaoke once a month. They spent time together almost everyday. Everyday was like a special day for Junhoe.

But, like every story need comes to an end. Their story ended up in sort of bad term. As soon as Jinhwan got to his final semester, he became very busy. It’s hard to meet each other. They keep meeting less and less time. At some point they didn’t meet for a whole month.

Junhoe started to questioned their relationship. It made him sad for doubting Jinhwan's love for him. But he couldn’t get rid of the thought that Jinhwan was actually trying to avoid him. He felt bad for begging to set a meet up to Jinhwan knowing that his boyfriend was very busy with college assignments.

Junhoe started to felt empty. He felt lost. Then, one day he snapped very bad at Jinhwan. Making the smaller man cried. He hated himself for doing that. If only he didn’t snapped probably the next day Jinhwan wouldn’t asked for a break up.

Junhoe was taken aback with that. He kept apologizing to Jinhwan for what he said the day before. But, Jinhwan already set his mind. The older said that their last arguments made him realized that their relationship has come to an end. Maybe it’s better this way. Jinhwan actually admitted that he fell out of love. He appreciated Junhoe but he also bad for holding on as he knew he didn’t feel the same anymore.

This time, Junhoe was the one who cried. But, he respected Jinhwan decision. He let go the love of his life. From that day he avoided Jinhwan at all cost for the sake of healing his broken heart.

“Man, that was… something…” Bobby said as he patted the back of Junhoe as the said mad sobbed when telling his story. He let the man poured out his emotion that he probably already kept inside for a long time. He felt bad.

As few minutes passed the sobs started to died down. Junhoe wiped his tears with his shirt collar. Then, Bobby handed tissues to him which Junhoe used to blow his nose.

“This is embarrassing…” Junhoe muttered as he wiped his tears. How can he cried in front of someone who he just met. But, at the same time Junhoe felt at peace. He felt something on his shoulder was lifted. It felt nice to finally have someone to that will actually listen to him.

They talked about another topic after that. Bobby told him his little nephew that currently living at America. He showed Junhoe cute pictures of the one year old baby. Junhoe saw the love on Bobby’s eyes when he talked about Raon. His heart felt warm at the sight. He smiled for a long time that night. Meeting Bobby was fun, he though.

The topic changed to pets they owned. Junhoe proudly told him about his lovely girl, Bbangdaeng. A white maltease that he adopted during his healing period. As for Bobby, he showed Honey, a small gray kitten. Bobby said that Honey was a rescue kitten. From there their conversation flow nicely. There’s no more awkwardness in between. The night passed very fast after that.

Hanbin decided to interrupted them by telling Junhoe that they should head some since the party was almost over. Junhoe was ready to argue with him for ditching him. But Hanbin complained that he was tired and said to save the argument in the morning. Junhoe sighed and bit a goodbye with Bobby. They hugged each other. He felt Bobby stuck something on his back pocket but was instructed to open in when he arrived home. He nodded.

As soon as he got home, he checked whatever it was that Bobby put in his back pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and a candy. He smiled widely as he read it. His cheek flushed pink slighty.

_‘Text me when you already got home 08xxxxxxx. I would like to get to know you better'_

Perhaps, it’s time for a new story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's very lame 🤣


End file.
